Asuna
|-|Sword Art Online=thumb|300px |-|Alfheim Online=thumb|400px |-|Gun Gale Online=thumb|300px |-| Ordinal Scale=thumb|300px Sumário Yuuki Asuna '''é uma dos 10.000 jogadores que ficaram presos em Sword Art Online, nele ela conheceu kirito que veio a se tornar seu noivo dentro do jogo introdução '''Nome:Asuna Yuuki, Asuna (em VR), Titania, O flash Gênero: Feminino Idade: 15 no inicio de SAO, 17 no final de aincrad e no inicio de Fairy Dance, 18 em Phantom Bullet, New aincrad e Ordinal scale Classificação: humana, sobrevivente de SAO, Undine (em ALO) Origem: Sword Art Online (SAO) Poderes e Habilidades: |-|vida real= Artes Marciais |-|Sword Art Online= Artes Marciais, Características Físicas Sobre-Humanas, Amplificação de Status, Regeneração (Rank 10 a longo prazo), Manipulação da Realidade limitada com encarnação, resistência a Manipulação do Veneno (com cristais) e Dor |-|Alfheim Online=Artes Marciais, Características Físicas Sobre-Humanas, Amplificação de Status, Regeneração (Rank 10 a longo prazo), Manipulação da Realidade limitada com encarnação, Vôo, Magia resistência a Manipulação do Veneno (com cristais) e Dor |-|Gun Gale Online=Artes Marciais, Características Físicas Sobre-Humanas, Regeneração (Rank 10 a longo prazo), Manipulação da Realidade limitada com encarnação, resistência a Dor Fraquezas: Sword skills tem tempo de recarga e atrasos no final do movimento, se asuna perder a vontade de lutar encarnação não sera ativada Potência de Ataque: Nível rua (deve ser comparavel a Kirito) | Nível Multi-Quarteirão de Cidade ( capaz de prejudicar An Incarnation of the Radius) |'Nível Multi-Quarteirão de Cidade' (capaz de lutar com yuuki e força-la a usar o mother's rosário) | Nível Multi-Quarteirão de Cidade (mesmas estatísticas que antes) Velocidade: Provavelmente Pico humano com reações super humanas (deve ser comparavel a Kirito) | Pelo menos Supersônico com velocidade de combate e reação Alto Hipersônico (retratada como sendo muito mais rápida que kirito) pelo menos Alto Hipersônico velocidade de ataque (mais rápida do que kirito pode ver) | Pelo menos Supersônico com com reações e velocidade de combate Alto Hipersônico (capaz de lutar com Yuuki) | Supersônico '''com reações e velocidade de combate '''Alto Hipersônico (deve ser comparável a kirito, capaz de cortar balas assim como ele ) Durabilidade: Nível rua (deve escalar para o seu ataque) | Nível Multi-Quarteirão de Cidade (capaz de resistir a golpes de An Incarnation of the Radius) | Nível Multi-Quarteirão de Cidade (mesmas estatísticas que sua forma GGO) | Nível Multi-Quarteirão de Cidade '''via escala de poder com Sinon '''Alcance: corpo a corpo prolongado com espadas | corpo a corpo prolongado com espadas, varios metros com sword skills | mesmo que antes | corpo a corpo prolongado com seu sabre Força: Humano regular '| '''Classe 10 '(Pode enfrentar an incarnation of the radius assim como arremessa-la para trás com um golpe) | '''Classe 10 (comparável a Yuuki)| Classe 10 Vigor: Humano normal '| '''Super humano '''em VR (como um avatar asuna pode ser esfaqueada ou ter membros cortados e poderá continuar lutando 'Inteligência: acima da média '''como a vice comandante da Knights of the Blood, a guilda mais forte de aincrad ela deve ser muito inteligente, ela também tinha as maiores notas em sua escola Equipamento Padrão |-|Vida Real= '''O aguma: '''O aguma é um dispositivo que permite usar a tecnologia de realidade almentada |-|SAO= '''Lambent Light: Um florete forjado por Lisbeth, segundo a mesma ela só poderia forjar uma arma desse nível a cada 3 meses |-|ALO= Rapieira sem nome: '''Uma espada usada por asuna em ALO '''Crest of Yggdrasil: '''Uma especie de varinha dada por kirito a asuna que é usada quando asuna é requisitada para dar suporte Técnicas/Ataques Notáveis |-|Sword skills= Sword skills são técnicas que permitem que o sistema assuma o controle do corpo do usuário para gerar força e velocidade super humanas, é necessário uma posição certa para a ativação de cada sword skill e elas não podem ser canceladas depois de serem ativadas, note que essas não são todas as sword skills de asuna, mas as principais, '''sword skills não podem ser usadas no GGO *'Linear: '''Uma skill de um golpe que consiste em um poderoso impulso que permite jogar o adversario para longe *'Star Splash: Uma skill de 5 golpes que consiste em 2 ataques no peito, 2 nas pernas e um ataque final na cabeça *Quadruple Pain:' Sword skill usada contra yuuki que consiste em 4 golpes rapidos *'Flashing Penetrator: Uma poderosa skill feita em alta velocidade que causa um grande estrondo sonico e deixa uma rastro semelhante a calda de um cometa |-|Sword skills originais= Sword skills originais apareceram no novo aincrad, são sword skills que podem ser feitas ou herdadas pelo usuário '''apenas ''new aincrad'' Starry Tear: 'Um poderoso compo de 5 golpes 'Mother's Rosario: '''Uma poderosa skill de 11 golpes herdada de yuuki por asuna |-|Magias= As magias são invocadas através de encantamentos, cada raça de fada possui aptidão para usar um tipo de magia diferente, sendo uma Undine asuna é apta para usar magias de suporte e de agua '''apenas ''Alfheim ''Online Magica de suporte: '''Magia usada para curar aliados '''Combate sub-aquatico: '''como uma Undine asuna é especialista em combate Transformações '''Chave: vida real | Sword Art Online | Alfheim Online | Gun Gale Online Outros Notáveis Vitórias: Notáveis Derrotas: Partidas Inconclusivas: Categoria:Espadachins Categoria:Personagens Femininos Categoria:Fadas Categoria:Personagens de Light Novel Categoria:Personagens de Animes Categoria:Personagens de Filmes Categoria:Usuários de Regeneração Categoria:Manipuladores da Realidade Categoria:Voadores Categoria:Usuários de Magia Categoria:Usuários de Amplificação de Status Categoria:Artistas Marciais Categoria:Sword art online Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Usuários de Armas Categoria:Nível Rua Categoria:Nível Multi-Quarteirão de Cidade Categoria:Adolescentes Categoria:Manipuladores de Elementos Categoria:Personagens Bondosos